Biostatistics shared resources have, from the beginning of cancer centers, been a centerpiece of the infrastructure that underpins and adds value to a cancer center. The same holds true today, although needs continue to evolve. At present, within the Dan L Duncan Cancer Center, the Biostatistics and Informatics Shared Resource plays a critical role, and going forward into the next funding period, we propose changes and strategic enhancements that will continue to provide the best possible support of research at the Cancer Center. The resource was initially established as part of the first CCSG application in 2006. The Resource grew, primarily, out of existing capabilities and personnel in the biostatistics group in the Breast Center. Directed by Dr. Susan Hilsenbeck, this group had already established strong grant-funded collaborations with non-Breast Center investigators in what is now the Cancer Cell and Gene Therapy Program, the Nuclear Receptors Program, and the Cancer Prevention and Population Science Program, as well as a broad spectrum of investigators in the Breast Program. During our first funding period we continued to grow strategically, adding faculty, staff and services, according to the plan put forward in our initial application, and to address Cancer Center needs. We first added faculty and staff to increase support for bioinformatic analyses. We expanded expertise to support clinical trials, and now, in this competing renewal, propose to formally add support for other kinds of informatics by inclusion of the Cancer Center's developing informatics group. The primary purpose of the Resource is to support the research efforts of Cancer Center investgators through collaboration on biostatistical and informatic aspects of design, conduct, analysis, and interpretation of clinical and basic science studies. This will be accomplished by providing biostatistical and bioinformatic assistance (general consultation, experimental design, assistance with conduct of clinical trials, statistical analysis, methodologic development and interpretation);informatic support (project management, IT/hardware management, and database development including caBlG integration);statistical review for PRMS and education and training. Future plans include additional faculty and staff recruitment, development of better systems for clinical data management and reporting, and assisting high throughput technology-oriented share-resources, such as the Integrated Microscopy SR or the new Genome-Wide RNAi Screening and Analysis SR, with improved data management and analysis pipelines.